Questions and Answers?
by spooksfan08
Summary: Harry is left in charge of Squeak and Charlie while Catherine and Ruth go shopping. How difficult can it be to look after a baby and a toddler?


**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. Anything you recognise it the sole property of Kudos and BBC television.**

**Questions and Answers?**

Harry stared at his three-month old daughter as she slept peacefully in her pram. It seemed that Gracie really was the most laid back baby the world had ever known. Smiling slightly he watched as the little girl smiled in her sleep. Gracie had really changed his world, and he couldn't be happier. He shook his head before turning to see Charlie sat with Muggles watching cartoons.

"Everything alright, son?" Harry watched as the little boy nodded.

"Yes, thanks Grumpy." Charlie smiled as he watched his grandfather roll his eyes.

"Mum,, Ruth and Terri wont be long."

"I know." Charlie smiled. "Uncle Graham said girls and shopping is bad news."

"Did he?"

"Yes." The little boy nodded his head decisively. "He did."

"Ruth doesn't take that long. Now your Mum. That's another matter." He smiled, knowing Catherine was going to look for her wedding dress. Hence his enforced babysitting duty. He sat on the sofa behind Charlie and watched the three-year old for a moment. "What's the matter?"

"Nuffin." Charlie sighed.

"Charles Henry Pearce."

"Morgan." Charlie stated as if that was the answer to everything. The little girl had recently fallen out with him and he had no idea why.

"What about her?"

"She said." Charlie took a deep breath. "That Graham can be my uncle because he is bigger than me and that Nick can too but Squeak can't be my auntie because she is smaller than me."

"She is."

"I know but I said she was stupid and I was told off." Charlie's bottom lip trembled as he looked up at his grandfather. Harry smiled slightly.

"Gracie is your auntie. Just because you are older than her doesn't change that." He watched as the little boy clambered up on the sofa next to him. "So Morgan is stupid."

"Grandpa!" Charlie laughed.

"Well, what a thing to say." He made a mental note to have a word with the girl's mother the next time he collected Charlie from nursery.

"Why is she my auntie and smaller than me?" Charlie looked up at Harry just as Gracie began to stir. Harry glanced at the clock, knowing Ruth would probably be another hour or so. Crossing the room he picked the baby up and pondered what to say. Toddlers, as Jane had never failed to point out had never been his strong point. He had always talked to Catherine and Graham as if they were adults and tended to talk to Gracie and Charlie the same way. "If she has done a nappy I'm waiting outside!" Charlie held his nose as Harry fought the urge to laugh.

"No she hasn't." He sat back down with Gracie in his arms. "Now then, I believe you had a question."

"Eh?"

"Charlie?"

"Oh yes, why is she my auntie but I'm bigger than her?" Harry glanced at the baby who now seemed to be staring at him as if waiting for an answer.

"Because I met Ruth too late." Harry looked as the little boy stared up at him in confusion. "Ruth and I didn't think we'd have any babies but then she came along and when she did your Mum had already had you."

"So, because you and Nanny Roof took a time to sort yourselves out I'm older than Gracie?"

"That's about right." Harry ruffled his hair. "Come on, what's this cartoon?"

"Ben 10 Alien Force." Charlie stated as he rested his head against Harry's arm. Harry nodded sagely before turning Gracie so she could see the television. The baby yawned before staring at the television screen.

##########################

"Shh!" Ruth admonished her step daughter as she pushed her key into the lock. "Cath, Terri be quiet."

"Maybe that last glass of wine wasn't our best plan." Terri sighed. "Graham wont be home from work yet."

"Oh stuff my brother." Catherine laughed. "It isn't everyday I buy a wedding dress."

"And it is beautiful." Ruth smiled at her before ushering both girls into the hallway. Frowning slightly she let both girls head upstairs to where Catherine was planning on hiding the dress away from the prying eyes of her fiance. She reached down and picked up Fidget as the cat and walked towards the living room. "Where are they, Fidg?" She smiled as she realised Scarlett was asleep in front of the fire with Muggles while Harry and the chiildren were all settled and asleep on the sofa.

"Oh Harry." She smiled as she realised Harry had no idea she was there. With Charlie curled into his side and Gracie laying on his chest sleeping soundly. Gently she put the cat on the floor and picked up her daughter. Gracie stirred slightly before settling back to sleep. Harry's eyes popped open.

"I."

"She's fine." Ruth smiled before kissing him gently on the lips. "Don't tell me, you face down terrorists every day at work but two hours with two small children and you are exhausted."

"Getting old." He muttered. Ruth rolled her eyes.

"You? Never." She kissed him again before carrying the baby out of the room.

"Nanna Roof back?" Charlie yawned. "And Mummy?"

"And Auntie Terri." Harry glanced at him.

"Knew they'd be aaages." He yawned before closing his eyes again. Harry chuckled before pulling the throw down from the back of the sofa and leaving the little boy to sleep.

#######################

A/N Definately a one shot. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
